leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Ekko/History
Patch History Now has +10% bonus attack speed at level 1. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 32 from 27. ** Base health increased to 585 from 580. ** Health growth increased to 85 from 80. ;V7.21 * ** Bonus damage is now doubled versus monsters, capped at a maximum of 600 damage. ;V7.15 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Re-added audio for his recall. ;V7.14 * ** Changed several interactions where it overwrites any spell queuing commands, instead forcing the caster to immediately begin basic-attacking once the ability completed. * ** Changed several interactions where it overwrites any spell queuing commands, instead forcing the caster to immediately begin basic-attacking once the ability completed. * ** *** No longer uses base VFX when Ekko's shield absorbs damage or when its bonus damage against low health targets procs. ;V7.12 * ** Fixed a bug where it affected too large of an area on the return when Ekko is dead. ** Now properly applies on the return when Ekko is dead. ;V7.1 * ** Added missing effects for PROJECT: Ekko's Parallel Convergence bonus damage versus low-health champions. ;V6.22 * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to 7 from 6. * ** Slowing enemy champions. ** Base damage changed to from level|190}}. * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Radius increases by 50 as it hovers by the end of its travel distance, returning to normal while it travels back to Ekko. * ** Healing ratio changed to from 20% of health recently lost. ** Heal is increased by 3% for every over the last 4 seconds. ** If Ekko's blink-back takes him through , he will trigger the effect. ;V6.18 * Stats ** Base damage reduced to 55 from 59. ;V6.17 * General ** Improved readability of PROJECT: Ekko's passive indicator rings. ;V6.11 * ** On-target cooldown increased to 5 seconds from 3. * ** Outgoing AP ratio increased to from . ** Incoming base damage reduced to from . * ** duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V6.8 * ** Base damage reduced to from 5. ** AP ratio increased to from 2 per 100. ** Minimum 15 damage to minions and monsters. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from ;V6.6 * ** Bonus movement speed increased to % from %. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V6.3 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V6.1 * ** Would occasionally deal no damage on the way out with high cooldown reduction. ;V5.24 * ** The empowered attack was not always interacting properly with other on-hit effects. ;V5.15 * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Slow reduced to % from %. ** Bonus movement speed increased to % from %. * ** Base shield strength reduced to from . ** Shield AP ratio increased to from * ** Heal reduced to 20% of damage taken at all ranks from %. ** Heal AP ratio increased to % per 100 AP)}} from (+ % per 100) ;V5.14 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V5.13 * General ** Basic attack animation updated ** Recommended items updated ;V5.12 * Stats ** Mana growth increased to 50 from 40. ** Attack speed reduced to from *** Attack delay increased to 0 from - ** Attack speed growth increased to % from 3. * ** Damage reduced to 10 (+ 10 per level) from 15 (+ 12 per level) * ** Outgoing damage AP ratio reduced to from *** Total AP ratio reduced to from * ** Mana cost increased to 100 at all ranks from 0. ** Damage radius reduced to 375 from 400. ;V5.11 * General ** Movement speed reduced to 340 from 345. * ** Tooltip corrected to show the actual maximum damage to monsters. ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Will now grant sight after 2 seconds. * ** Improved visibility of the clone for the enemy team. ;V5.10 * Added }} Category:Ekko Category:Champion history